


记一次意外的Kiss cam事件

by jar3c_lol



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kiss cam, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jar3c_lol/pseuds/jar3c_lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kiss cam引发事件</p>
            </blockquote>





	记一次意外的Kiss cam事件

**Author's Note:**

> 【因国内事件，存文到此处】

Erik知道他不该答应Charles，他从来都没有喜欢过篮球，他更不会想到今天他会坐在这里看球赛。他在心里默默诅咒Alex支持的球队会输，这样就能避免下一次的球赛邀请。不过不管怎样，Erik再也不会去看球赛了。

Erik觉得篮球是年轻人的运动，而像他这样有涵养的“老年人”，国际象棋才是最适合的运动。他不明白一大群人追着一个球跑的活动有什么意义，更可怕的是还要把球扔进一个很小的框里，而Erik可以轻易地把它捏扁。可惜Charles在来之前明确禁止了这种行为，这给Erik减少了很多乐趣。

Erik瞪着那个在众人手里传来传去的球，更后悔来到这个奇怪的地方了。他实在不能理解这个运动，与其看一群人和一个球玩游戏，他觉得还不如看他们肉搏，至少那还比较令人激动。

突然，他周围的观众都站起来了，兴奋地鼓掌欢呼，坐在Erik前面的Alex和Sean也站起来，挥舞着他们的手臂，大吼着他们球队的名字。Charles也站起来和人们一起鼓掌，而Erik完全不知道发生什么了，他对此无动于衷，镇定地坐在座位上。

“你应该开心点，我的朋友。”在那阵骚乱过后，Charles坐下来说。场上的球员都走了，取而代之的是身穿短裙的女人，手机拿着彩色的草团。Erik想这个是不是也是所谓的“篮球赛”的一部分。

“我不能理解这个运动——不管这是什么，我不知道这个有什么意义。”Erik干巴巴地说，木然地看着Charles。Charles皱了皱眉。

“别做出这样的表情，Erik，”Charles劝导地说，见Erik仍旧困惑地板着脸，放弃似的叹了口气。“好吧，Erik，是我的错，我不该让你陪我们来看球的，我不知道你对这个这么不感兴趣。”

“是啊，是你的错。”Erik无奈地说。

这件事的确是Charles的错，所有的事都是Charles的错。是Charles在早上半靠在餐桌上，用小狗般的眼神渴求地望着Erik，让他心软然后答应了Charles的请求。是Charles答应Alex说他可以看球赛，还答应Alex让大家全都去。是Charles把孩子们带到这里来的。是Charles阻止Erik，不让他离开。

是Charles当初把Erik带回来，让他拥有一个最接近于家的地方。

这都是Charles的错。但是Erik不知道，如果Charles没有错，他会怎样。而Charles现在还坐在他旁边，担心他会不开心，这一切都颠倒了，这都是Charles的错。  
“我以后不会带你来这种地方了。我很抱歉，我以为你会喜欢。”Charles听起来有点落寞。

“嗯。”Erik不知道怎么回应他，Charles才是那个会安慰别人的人，而不是Erik。他不喜欢看到Charles这个样子，Charles本来很开心的。Erik不值得让他伤心，但是好像每次都是Erik伤害了他。Erik烦躁地抓了抓头发，Charles沉默地盯着自己的脚。

Erik又搞砸了。

Erik突然在大屏幕上看到自己和Charles的头像。  
坐在前面的Alex和Sean带着狡猾的笑容对着他们吹口哨，人们的欢呼声此起彼伏，他座位另一边的中年大叔鼓励似的拍了拍他的肩膀，而他完全不知道发生什么了。

他一转头，对上了Charles哀怨的目光。

“这是什么？为什么我们的脸在大屏幕上。”Erik紧张地问，他不喜欢看到超大版的自己。

“那是Kiss Cam，被拍到的两个人要当众接吻。”Charles疲惫地说。

“但是我们——我们并不是——这个”Erik吞吞吐吐地说，他不知道他要做什么。他被Charles的话吓到了。当众接吻？！他和Charles？！他确定他们都不喜欢男人。

“是的是的，Erik，我知道你的意思。”Charles叹了口气，“我们不是同性恋。等镜头转过去就好了。”

Erik不自在地在座位上扭动身体，自己窘迫的表情被镜头放的超大，他都可以看到自己脑袋上翘起来的一撮头发。他一面斜着眼偷偷看着屏幕，一面努力地想要按下那撮不听话的头发。

于是屏幕上就出现了一个穿着老式高领毛衣的男人，眯着眼睛用力拍着自己的脑袋。而他的伴侣一脸无奈地看着他滑稽的表演。

但他们没有接吻，人们很愤怒。

“Charles，额——为什么镜头还没有移走？”Erik说，尽量控制自己嘴唇的运动，看起来就像一个瘪嘴的老头。

Charles抬头看了一眼，屏幕上出现了他的正脸，疑惑而又疲惫。人们又开始起哄，有个穿着粉红背心的女人站起来朝他们大吼：“快他妈亲啊！两个大男人怎么婆婆妈妈的！”

Charles和Erik同时一惊，睁大了眼睛望着对方。他们可从来没有听过这么直白的话。

“要不——？”Charles挑起一边的眉毛，试探般地提议。

“额，我不知道——”

“就是——”

“怎么做——我要——”

“你就——手”

“噢，这样——”

“恩——然后就——”

“然后我就吻你？”

“然后你就吻我。”

Erik几乎和Charles同时说出最后一句话，他们的脸都涨的通红。万万没想到，Charles Xavier——著名遗传学教授，Erik Lehsherr——未来的变种人领袖，竟然在一个篮球场里被迫接吻。

Erik的手僵硬地环着Charles的腰，而Charles手则软绵绵地搭在Erik的肩膀上，他们两人之间的距离不过10厘米。

Erik从来没有这么近距离的观察过Charles的脸，而现在他有机会了。那张被他称为“Baby Face”的脸现在就在他的眼前，他可以看到上面每一根细小的绒毛，在室内橙黄色的灯光下十分明显。那双能够让整个人沉浸之中的蓝眼睛比平时更大了。

他心里的一个地方小小的触动了一下。而这就足够了。

他的嘴唇碰上Charles的唇，他们开始的时候都没有动，这让整个场景看上去无比尴尬。Erik觉得自己的半张脸都烧起来了。他想要退开，但是这时Charles邀请似的张了张嘴，Erik就知道接下来要做什么了。Erik含住Charles的下唇，轻轻的吮吸，感受Charles的手臂在他的肩膀上僵住了，随即抱紧了他，整个人凑的更近了。Charles伸出舌头，舔了舔Erik的牙齿，Erik立刻放弃嘴唇，张开嘴将Charles完全包裹进去。他们的舌头在口里交缠，都贪婪似的品尝着对方。有人挑逗的吹了声口哨。

Charles突然拉开距离，Erik还沉浸在那个吻里还没回过神来。他以为是他做错了什么，但他转过身看着Charles红润的嘴唇和脸上无法忽视的红晕，他咽了口口水，掩藏不住眼睛里的情欲。

他没有看到Alex和Sean如同见了鬼的表情，他没有看到人们狡黠的笑容。Charles偷偷地朝他这里看了一眼，对上了他炙热的目光。Charles瞪大了眼睛。

他在想：『我的天呐，这会是一场激烈的性爱。』

——

回家的路上异常的平静，也许平静过头了。Charles想，把他们俩放在后座也许不是一个好主意，鉴于他们刚刚在众目睽睽之下热吻了。

噢我的天呐，Charles甚至不能开始想这件事情。这真是太性感的可怕了。他回想起Erik的眼神是怎么从窘迫变得恍惚的，他想起Erik环着他腰的手是怎么从僵硬变得充满占有欲的，他想起Erik的唇是怎么和他的唇相碰，Erik的舌头是怎么温柔地伸进他的口腔的——等等，他不能再想了。Charles咽了口口水，他吞咽的声音太大了，引的Erik朝他这边看了一眼。

恩，没错，Erik绝对跟他在想同一件事。

Erik坐的笔直，甚至背都没有靠在软垫上。他的手握成拳，稳稳地放在他的大腿上，像个认真听讲的小学生。不过如果仔细观察，你会发现他的手在不停的颤抖，他的眼角也在不时地抽动，而他滚动的喉结则是更加明显地暴露了一切。

他绝对在跟他想同一件事。

Charles没有忽视那一瞥里，Erik眼神里的一丝羞涩和难耐的激情。

所以说他们现在还穿戴整齐，安安分分地坐在后座上什么也没干已经是个奇迹了。以Charles以往的经验来说，通常他和他的伴侣已经开始撕咬对方的衣服了。不过前面还坐着Alex和Sean呢，他也不敢在孩子们面前做出这种事，尽管他们眼里的狡猾的表情暗示着他们正在期待这件事的发生。

等到了宅子里去，再看看会发生什么吧，Charles想。

* * *

Charles敏锐地察觉到这顿晚饭有点不对劲。就别说Alex和Sean和其他人鬼鬼祟祟地交头接耳的样子了，Charles不用他的读心术就能猜出他们在说什么。他为什么要答应他们带他们去看球赛？Charles真后悔。按照这个速度所有人都会知道他和Erik热吻的事了。Raven朝他们投来的畏缩的眼神让他感到头皮发麻。他觉得自己的脸在他们的注视下都快要烧起来了——今天他们脸红的次数足够多了——他想伸手去拿果酱来掩饰他的不自然。

这一切都是上帝搞的鬼，Charles坚信。因为当他伸出手的时候，Erik同时伸出了手。他们的手碰到了一起，两人都吓了一跳，触电般的收回了手。

如果这对现在的情形有任何帮助的话，孩子们看他的眼神足以让他钻到地洞里去。Alex很有深意地刻了一声。

所以这顿饭进行的不是很好，Charles也很乐意地躲开众人的目光，在Hank表示今天由他收拾餐具的时候，Charles飞快地溜走了。

Erik也一样。有些时候事情就是要在同一个时间发生，不是吗？

他们在走廊里相遇了，他们住对门。

“嗯，晚安，Erik、”他不知道要怎么说使得这个对话不那么尴尬。

“晚安，Charles。”Erik机械地重复着他的话，一只手握着门把手，身子转过来别扭地看着Charles。他说完之后仍站定不动，丝毫没有要进屋的意图。

“额，也许我应该说声谢谢？——恩你知道、”Charles不知道他为什么要说这个。

“没关系，这是我该做的。”什么？！

“好吧——我想、恩现在就、晚安？”Charles结结巴巴地说。这通常不会发生在他身上。

“好梦。”为什么他还不回自己房间？

他们沉默地站在走廊上，瞪着对方，就像是在挑战看谁先走出第一步。

答案是Erik。

他放开门把手，径直冲向Charles，抓住他的手把他按在门上，狠狠地吻上他的唇。Charles觉得自己快要陷到门里去了。Erik的吻毫无章法，他这一秒还在吮吸着Charles的下嘴唇，用舌头舔着它让它变得湿润，下一秒他就探进Charles的口腔，掠夺着他口里的每一寸空间。我的天呐这简直太他妈——，Charles完全不能思考，他只能努力地回应着Erik的激情，跟着Erik舌头的运动张和着嘴，接纳他所给他的一切。他才意识到Erik已经放开了他的手，转而蹂躏着他的衣服下摆，Charles顺手环上Erik的脖子，手伸进他脑后的头发里，向上抬头加深这个吻。

Erik从喉咙伸出发出一声抑制的哼声，握紧了Charles的腰，把他抬的更高。Charles立刻把腿缠上他的腰，半勃的性器隔着两层布料靠的紧紧的，在它们接触的一刻Charles深吸了一口气，他知道接下来会发生什么，他不想就这样在门上被操。

他用尽全身的自制力离开Erik的唇——这太难了！他的心在不满地大吼——喘着粗气看着Erik，因为突然的分开而迷惑地睁大眼睛。“进房？”他都不能好好说话了。

Erik沉默了一秒，立刻打开门——Charles仍然挂在他身上——踉跄地冲了进去，最后倒在了床上。

Erik的唇落在Charles的脖子上，吮吸着他脖子上柔软的皮肤，可能留下的印记几天都不会消失。他的舌头时不时地弹在皮肤上，惹得Charles下意识地颤抖。Erik的手伸进他的衣服下摆，上下抚摸着Charles的腰部，接着把他的衣服拉到胸上，夹在胳膊下。Erik的皮衣拉链落在Charles的腹部，让他打了个寒战，于是他伸手拉下他的外套，Erik不情愿地从Charles的脖子上移走，直起身让Charles褪去他的外套，并让他从他的高领衫里解放出来。

当高领衫刚被拉下他的头，他就一把甩开它，贪婪地低下头吻住了Charles的乳头。他本来不知道是否该这么做的，但是Charles发出的惊呼声让他知道他做对了，太对了。Erik专心的玩着那颗乳头，用舌头围着乳晕画圈，Charles在他的动作下猛地弹了一下。Erik闷闷地笑了一下，用牙齿咬上那颗已经足够湿润的乳头，用力的吮吸，另一只手覆上另一颗，有节奏地轻轻地揉捏着，满足地听着Charles发出的难耐的呻吟。他可以感受到他们的下体不断地变热，他知道他的内裤已经被前液糟蹋的一塌糊涂，他相信Charles也是一样。

他抓住Charles的手，把它们放上他的皮带。这个暗示足够明显了。Charles立刻颤抖着解开他的皮带，弓起腰一把把Erik的裤子褪到膝盖，握住Erik的性器上下套弄。我的上帝啊他可真大。Charles在想被这样一个庞然大物操的感觉是怎样的，不过不是今晚，今晚只是一个开始，

Erik舌头的动作停止了，他在他身上僵住了。这对于他来说是一个全新的体验，他不知道该怎么做了。Charles察觉到这一点，翻身坐到Erik身上，让他们往床头移过去，让Erik半靠在床头柜上，眼神迷离地看着他。Charles咽了口口水。

“我能——？”他示意了一下，Erik愣了一下，急切地点头。Charles深吸一口气，弯腰含住了Erik。

Erik的身体立刻紧绷起来，张大了嘴急促地呼吸着，手抓紧了身旁的床单。Charles还只是含住了他的前端，正在用舌头按压着Erik的前端。这很明显达到了效果，因为Erik猛地抽动了一下。Charles吮吸了一段时间，张大了嘴好接受下Erik的尺寸。他慢慢地让自己的嘴包住Erik的全部——没有成功——于是他用手握住他的下部，不停的把Erik纳入口中又吐出，每一次Erik的前端都顶上了他的喉咙，他努力克制住他的催吐反应，眼睛里盈满了泪水。Charles的手转而覆上他的囊袋，轻轻地揉捏着，在一次剧烈的深入后离开Erik的性器，充满水汽的那一声“啵”刺激的他的下体一个震颤。Charles顺着他的勃起舔下来，含住他的一边囊袋，用手对付着另一个，像那是Charles所品尝的最美味的东西。

Erik欣赏着眼前这个情景，他不记得他有哪次像这样内心充满满足感的，他希望这个永不消逝。他把手伸进Charles的头发里，轻轻地扯着头发让他抬头看着他。Charles嘴里还含着Erik的囊袋，他的眼里盈满泪水，津液顺着他的下巴流下来。这一幕本该如此淫秽的画面，在他的眼里如同天使的祷告般纯洁。

“Charles——”他的声音破碎，捧着Charles的脸颊，让他离开他的囊袋，把他拉到面前，让他靠在他身上。

“你不需要说，”Charles说，“我知道。”

“让我——”Erik说，伸手包裹住Charles下体的轮廓。Charles把头埋在他的胸前，显然默许了他的动作。  
Erik解开了他的束缚，让Charles解放出来。他把他们的勃起的性器握在一起，肌肤与肌肤相碰，Charles挪动着腰让他们贴的更紧。Erik把他们的下体握在一起摩擦，强硬又粗糙。他快速地套弄着他们的下体，Charles随着他的动作，有节奏地迎合着他，手死死地掐着Erik的手臂。不过一会儿他们同时释放在Erik的手里，精液射的他们的中间到处都是。他们同时发出满足的闷哼。

快感过后，Charles喘着粗气，从Erik身上撑起身子，吻上了Erik的唇。这次不像之前的那么急切，那么绝望就像那是最后一吻。这次不同。Charles只是简单的吻着Erik的，只有嘴唇。

“所以现在我们都知道了、”在Charles离开他的唇时，Erik说道。

“是的，”Charles说，翻身躺在Erik旁边。Erik看着他，脸上带着难得的满足，像一个虔诚的信徒。他在想他做了什么，让上帝赐给他一个像Charles这样的人。他不知道。

“因为你，Erik，”Charles回答了他的话，“你值得任何事情，我的朋友。”

这就足够了。Charles再次被拉进了一个令人窒息的吻中。

当Erik最后躺在床上，听着身旁的人沉稳的呼吸时，他想，也许他应该多看几次球。

他也许不再那么讨厌篮球了。

END


End file.
